


Weekly Games Night

by mimorjam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Corellian board games, Fluff, Gen, I need more luke and wedge in my life, literally little bit of fluff to get y'all through these dark 2016 days, this is sometime after Luke came back from his hermit holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimorjam/pseuds/mimorjam
Summary: ⭐️Literally what it says on the tin ~ some happiness for all you wonderful people ⭐️





	

"Betrayal!" Wedge gasped as Rey slapped down a card and gleefully snatched up two of his figures on the board. 

"How does defeat taste, old man?" The young Jedi shuffled her cards, grinning. 

"It's not over yet," Leia reminded through a soft smile, enjoying what little down time a General of the Resistance is allowed with her family. 

"No, but if you don't have any life saving cards in that hand, you'll lose your champion status to your own daughter," it had taken months for Jessika Pava to stop calling Wedge, Luke and Leia 'sir' or 'General' after Rey had introduced them to her. She still couldn't really get over dating Rey, a real life Jedi, let alone being part of what had been affectionately dubbed The Skywalker Clan. Of course, when needed Jess, Poe, Rey and Finn respected the elders' ranks, but weekly games nights were a formality free zone. 

"It's Luke's fault," Leia informed the table, taking a gentle sip of her blue beverage. Chewie made a noise that many had begun to associate with Wookiee laughter. "He never knew how to play Corellian games,"

"Hey, I was raised on proper games," Luke defended himself in an almost whine that had not changed with time, unlike most of the rest of him. 

"Our move," Wedge knocked his shoulder into his husband and showed their hand of cards. 

"Force, I don't know," the Jedi waved the cards away and just reclined into the cushions behind them. "We both know you're the one who plays this game,"

"But it's a team game, Master Skywalker," Poe teased, but ensured his expression communicated that it was very much a friendly jibe. Wedge made his move and slapped the rest of their cards down. 

"Do what you will," he announced to his adopted daughter, unable to keep the comical scowl in place. 

Jess moved their figure, plucked the last remaining team from the board as Rey showed their winning card. 

Poe and Finn, who's team had lost very early on, whooped and cheered, as Rey enthusiastically celebrated her win. She never won against Wedge, who'd been playing the Corellian card game longer than she'd been alive, apparently. 

"New game," Leia proposed and Chewie seconded with a sort of trill-hum. "How about something not from one of our home worlds, Luke?"

"Know any games, Finn?" Poe asked his boyfriend, happily wrapped up in a horrifically orange blanket which could possibly have been made from flight suits. He looked like he was unable to move his arms, but didn't seem to mind. 

"Uh, Slip and I used to see how many bolts we could flick into our helmets, but we stopped when one got stuck, and we forgot about it," he started chuckling, "and Slip nearly inhaled it the next day," That was one of his only remotely positive memories of the First Order, and even that brought back the piercing loss of Slip. They weren't friends, rather fellow sufferers. 

"I do not recommend suggesting that to Snap, Commander Dameron," Wedge drank some of Leia's questionable cocktail and smirked at Poe's pout. 

"Anyone got ideas? Or do we have to play hide and seek again?" Jess winked at Rey who suddenly became very interested in packing away the different coloured figures from the Corellian game. 

"Luke cheated last time," Wedge complained. The cheater himself just nestled into Wedge, looking thoroughly smug. 

"Yeah so we need ideas, come on," Finn urged, all to happy to never play hide and seek again. Ever. Not after what he'd walked in on. 

"Truth or dare?" Jess suggested. 

"I'm interested," Leia gracefully put her feet up on Wedge's legs, meaning both Skywalker twins had claimed him as furniture. He didn't mind a bit. 

"Basically you pick someone, ask them to choose whether they're gonna answer a question truthfully, or do a dare," Jess explained. 

"Let's do it," Poe was beaming gleefully. 

"Jess I don't think this is the kind of game you play with your parents, aunt and superior officers," Rey tried to whisper but everyone heard. 

"Oh but Rey, my darling," Leia smirked, patting Finn on the arm. "That's half the fun!"


End file.
